


Yuri!!! On ice: On blood

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Human Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Vampires, alpha vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Victor is an alpha vampire that falls madly in love with Yuuri.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you that haven't read this story on my tumblr! <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3

Vampires can be one of two things. Alpha or omega. Alphas are rare, very rare. And not only are they rare, but they are also immortal. They can’t die from old age and they can’t be killed. And since they can’t be killed, humans have accepted their existence, but that doesn’t mean that vampires are especially liked.

Omegas are vampires who have been transformed by an alpha, and is therefore connected to their alpha through an invisible bond. Omega vampires can’t die from old age, but they can be killed if they are injured enough.

Victor is an alpha vampire who also happens to be the world’s greatest figure skater. And he has been the unbeaten champion ever since the beginning of the sport.

Yuuri is a human figure skater from Japan, who has admired Victor’s skating through most of his life. He started skating when he was young, and for the first time in his life, he is qualified enough to go to the Grand Prix final and face his idol on the ice.

But after receiving bad news on the day of his debut, Yuuri allows the nerves to get the better of him, and he ends up in last place in the competition.

Yuuri’s failure and embarrassment, makes him want to bury himself alive, but he gets dragged to the mandatory banquet that is held afterwards, by his coach, Celestino.

But due to his grief, he can’t seem to find the strength to do anything but drink… And drink again… And drink some more…

Eventually, everything gets a little bit better. And as he felt joy return to him, he notices the silver-haired vampire in the distance.

Yuuri knows that Vampires are dangerous, especially vampires like Victor Nikiforov. But in his drunken state, he doesn’t seem to mind. By the way, Victor Nikiforov was VERY beautiful.

“Dance with me, Victor!” Yuuri cheered as he stumbled into the very old man, with the face and body of a 27-year-old.

Victor had no idea who the Japanese man was, He recognized him from the grand prix, but other than that, he had absolutely no relationship with him. But he still couldn’t deny that the man had an extraordinary, wonderful scent, and a perfect face and body to go with it. 

Besides, it was very long ago since he was last asked to dance.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets enchanted by the Japanese figure skater.

The evening passed by in a spectrum of color, the music filled all of his senses, and for a brief moment, Victor actually forgot that he was dead, or living dead, at least.

Yuuri made him feel so alive. Victor danced and he laughed. And Yuuri hugged him, he leaned in close, he clung to him as they danced, and Victor questioned his status as an alpha vampire when his heart actually skipped a beat. He thought that it wasn’t even beating anymore.

“Vitya, enough of this. It’s time to get back to the hotel.” Yakov, his human coach told him.

Victor huffed his breath. He was not ready to let go of this night yet, and he definitely wasn’t ready to let go of Yuuri yet. “Go ahead Yakov, I’ll go to sleep when I’m dead.”

Yakov scowled deeply. He knew that Victor didn’t need sleep, so there was no reason for him to go back to the hotel at all. But he did seem to show a very unusual interest with Japan’s greatest figure skater, and it was worrisome. He knew that Victor was a master at controlling himself, but Victor had also never shown an interest in anybody before.

“Vitya.” Yakov tried again.

“Go back to the hotel, Yakov.” Victor alpha commanded. He usually didn’t use commands on his coach, but he was being very annoying this evening.

“Of course, sir.” Yakov relented as he turned on his heels and left.

Victor looked after his coach apologetically before his eyes suddenly caught something he couldn’t believe.

Yuuri was now clinging to some other man. A fellow skater Victor had talked to on previous competitions. His name was Chris, and he came from Switzerland. He was usually very sensual when it came to showing his love for the ice.

But what really caused Victor to do a double take was the fact that they were removing their clothes. And as soon as Yuuri got off his pants, he climbed up on a pole and spun around like he was born to do so.

He looked so natural and at peace with himself.

Victor had no idea how to look away.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christophe warns Yuuri about Vamipires, but Yuuri is too far gone to pay any attention to it.

Yuuri had no idea how he ended up pole dancing with Christophe Giacometti, but he did have the attention from the one person he wanted.

Victor.

He wasn’t even sure why he was dancing, it felt weird to blame it all on the alcohol. There was a part of him that wanted this. There was something special with having Victor’s attention on him.

Victor was so unreachable. The fact that he was staring at him and no one else was almost unreal, and it made him feel confident in the best possible way.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Chris suddenly whispered. “Alpha vampires aren’t exactly known for their one-night-stands. Once they choose a prey, there’s no chance for you to get away.”

Yuuri happened to know that Victor only drank blood before competitions to gain strength, but alpha vampires didn’t need it to live. So there was no reason for Victor to choose him as a prey.

“I’ll be fine.” Yuuri assured. He stumbled a little as he got off the pole and started to see if he could find his shirt again. When did he take it off?

Chris’s words made him lose interest in dancing. He needed more champagne… Or… Something…

“Do you need some assistance?” Victor asked, as he suddenly stood right before him with his shirt in his hands.

“Thank you.” Yuuri said as he accepted it. His eyes began to drift a little. He suddenly felt very sleepy. “I… I need… I should probably get back… hotel.” His words were slightly slurred and he couldn’t seem to find a good way to keep his head straight.

Victor looked at him with so much curiosity and interest that Yuuri couldn’t keep himself from blushing.

“Let me make sure you get there safely?” Victor offered. “You’ve had quite a lot to drink and I don’t want you to get lost, or hurt, or anything of the sorts….”  
How could Yuuri possibly say no?


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri shows a clear interest in the vampire, and Victor gets curious.

“So are you enjoying Russia?” Victor suddenly asked as he pulled Yuuri in slightly closer. They walked through the night while taking in the beautiful Christmas lights in Sochi.

Yuuri nodded against Victor’s shoulder. If he hadn’t been this drunk, he would probably feel embarrassed over his poor balance, or the fact that he was practically choking the older man. Well, if he actually needed to breathe.

“It’s pretty.” Yuuri said softly. “Like you.” 

Victor tensed slightly. “Do you think I’m pretty?”  
Yuuri giggled happily. “You have pretty hair… Pretty eyes…” He yawned momentarily before continuing. “Pretty smile… laugh…”

Victor couldn’t help but to blush, something he hadn’t done in thousands of ears. He had never come across a man that was quite so… Special… Like this one… Like Yuuri…

“Pretty…” Yuuri hiccupped. “…Eyelashes…”

Victor shook his head fondly and readjusted his grip so Yuuri wouldn’t fall. 

Suddenly, Victor felt how Yuuri poked him on the cheek. “Yuuri? What are you doing?”

“Do you have teeth?” Yuuri asked with big, brown sparkling eyes. Victor got momentarily dazed.

“I do.” Victor admitted. “I may be old, but it’s not time for me to get dentures in quite a while.”

Yuuri laughed softly, and if that wasn’t the most beautiful sound in the world. “No, I meant like… Sharp teeth… Biting teeth?”

“Vampire teeth?” Victor questioned in amusement. Yuuri was so cute when he was searching for words. “I do, but I only bring them out when I need to use them.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “Can I see them?”

“You don’t want to see them.” Victor chuckled slightly. “They are very frightening to humans.”

Yuuri just nodded dismissively. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude on your… Privacy.” His face turned into an adorable shade of pink, and Victor could hear his heartbeat increasing.

“It’s fine.” Victor assured. “I understand the curiosity, but I’ve had enough people running away from me in fear, to know that humans aren’t usually as brave as they think they are. Most of you are scared of the unknown.”

Yuuri suddenly stopped and turned to him with a look of defiance. “Maybe I’m not like most humans.”

Victor tilted his head questioningly. But he was slightly curious to see what kind of human Yuuri actually was.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's drunkenness leads him to make a spontanious action.

Yuuri couldn’t help but to stare in awe at the vampire’s fangs. They were such a vibrant white color, and he couldn’t help but to slowly step forward to get a closer look.

Victor allowed him, but as soon as Yuuri raised his hands towards them, he angled his head away and retracted his teeth. ”You shouldn’t touch them.” The russian said urgently. ”They are very sharp and poisonous.”

Yuuri nodded as he straightened himself, so he would seem more sober. ”Thank you for showing me, Victor.”

Victor smiled briefly before wrapping his arm around Yuuri again. ”Don’t mention it, solnechnyy.”

Yuuri blushed at the unfamiliar pet name. ”How…?” He trailed off as he wasn’t sure how to ask the question. ”How did it happen?”

Victor shrugged uncaringly. ”It was very long ago… I barely remember it.”

”Oh…” Yuuri said as he bit his lip thoughtfully, noticing how they finally had arrived at the hotel.

Victor opened the door for both of them. ”What room number do you have?”

Yuuri had no idea. The only thing that was on his mind right now, was the buzzing of champagne and the very handsome Russian before him. ”Uhm… I think… It’s in my pocket… probably…” He began digging and almost cheered in joy when he found it.

Victor took it without a word. ”We’re on the same floor.” He said with that brilliant smile that made Yuuri’s knees buckle with awe.

Yuuri still couldn’t believe that he had Victor Nikiforov walking him to his room. How did they even come to this?

Yuuri barely remembered stepping into the elevator, but he did feel a sudden dread when it opened up. He didn’t want to part from Victor. He still had so many questions to ask him.

But no matter how much he hated it, they were suddenly there. Right outside Yuuri’s door.

”I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Yuuri Katsuki.” Victor said politely. ”I hope to see you again some time…”

Logically, Yuuri knew that it was the polite way for Victor to ask for his number. But the champagne was not making him logical right now.

So without thinking about it, he leaned up and pressed his lips against Victor’s.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor makes a hard decision that will hopefully pay off in the future.

Victor fumbled with his hands for several moments, as he was caught by the human boy’s kiss.  
He felt like a complete amateur, he had no idea how to kiss. The last time someone kissed him like that, was back in the 18th century, by an alpha vampire called Elizabeth. 

This kiss was still a lot better though Yuuri was a lot more attractive than any woman he had ever met. And he also had that special taste, just like his scent. There was something very familiar about it.

Luckily, Yuuri didn’t seem to mind Victor’s inability to kiss, as he took control of the kiss entirely, until he finally pulled away.

Victor could do nothing but to stare at him in awe.

“You taste like cherries.” Yuuri stated and licked his lips thoughtfully.

Victor wanted to mention that it was his lip balm, but he somehow couldn’t seem to get his voice to work.

Yuuri blinked to him in question a few times before he turned to his door. “Do you want to… come inside?” He asked with such an adorable blush and smile so that Victor almost said yes in a heartbeat.

Even though it would be completely wrong. 

Yuuri was wasted and Victor barely knew him.

Not to mention that Victor was over a few centuries old, which meant that he was far too old to find enjoyment in such a thing as a one-night stand. And he knew that if he took advantage of Yuuri in a state like this, there would definitely not be more than one night.

And he wanted to explore Yuuri for a much longer time than just one night.

“Maybe some other time.” Victor said as calmly as he could. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Yuuri blinked at him like he was trying to comprehend the words.

Victor realized how out of it he had to be, so he took out a pen he used for autographs earlier and gently took ahold of Yuuri’s wrist so he could write down the number to his telephone on there.

“When the alcohol wears off in the morning, and if you still want to see me. Let’s have breakfast.” Victor said with his award-winning smile. It was easier to fake confidence when he couldn’t find it within himself. And it seemed like it worked, as a light blush spread across Yuuri’s cheeks. 

Victor saw it as a victory. 

He opened Yuuri’s door for him and made sure that he got inside all right, before he turned to leave. “Call me.”


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up with little to no memory of the previous night.

Yuuri woke up to the worst headache of his life, and the sound of his coach startling him awake with his brutal knocks on his hotel room door.

“Yuuri, our plane leaves in two hours.” Celestino barked, as he kept on knocking.

Yuuri forced his eyes open and reached for a shirt, any shirt would do. He just wanted the pounding on his door and in his head to stop.

His hands brushed against fabric and he put it on without a second thought and got out of bed.

He also made a vow to himself that he would never drink, ever again.

He packed his suitcase in a sloppy rush, threw on his jacket and shoes before rushing out of his room and down to the lobby so he would be able to check out.

Celestino handed him a cup of take-out coffee and a pat on the back. Yuuri could hear the judgment, even if his coach said nothing.

Then they headed off to the airport.

“What happened yesterday?” Celestino asked. “I thought I told you about the importance of showing great etiquette and elegance in banquets. Not leave before it even started.”

Yuuri blinked a few times. He had no idea what he talked about. “What? I was at the banquet.”

“You were?” Celestino asked in disbelief. “You disappeared on me and I couldn’t find you. I thought that you went back to the hotel.”

Yuuri shook his head and immediately regretted his motion. “I was there… And I… I danced.” He couldn’t remember that much else. He remembered dancing with Victor, and Chris, and some kid from juniors.

Celestino frowned thoughtfully. “You danced? How much did you drink?”

Yuuri shrugged as a blush spread across his cheeks. “A few flutes of champagne…” He lied as quietly as he could.

“It that why you refused to wake up this morning? Are you hungover?”

Yuuri’s blush increased.

Celestino sighed in defeat. “Look, I’m not mad, okay? I’m actually glad you came out of your comfort zone and didn’t spend the entire night moping in your hotel room.” He said gently. “But I really hope you were careful. How did you get back to the hotel? Did someone help you?”

Yuuri couldn’t remember. The last thing he did remember, was taking off his pants and spinning around a pole, and a couple of beautiful blue eyes, inches from his own.

But that was probably nothing but fragments from his drunken dreams last night.

They couldn’t possibly be real.

Could they?

“What’s that on your wrist, by the way?” Celestino asked.

Yuuri pulled up his sleeve slightly and looked at the smudged ink from his wrist, going all the way up to his arm. He shook his head thoughtfully. “I have absolutely no idea…”


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets impatient after months has passed by without a single sign from the human that held his heart. So when a sign finally appears, he will not throw away his shot.

Victor didn’t expect the part of eternal life to be so agonizingly slow. 

It was almost ridiculous.

He had waited for Yuuri, the love of his life to call him back for weeks now, and nothing. 

If Victor could die of boredom, or at all, he probably would have done so by now…

He had finally found something exciting, something worth living for (ironically enough) and then it disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Yuuri was completely gone, and Victor had no idea where to even start looking, except Japan. 

If he wanted to bad enough, he could probably track him down somehow, but he didn’t want to scare Yuuri.

Humans were very fragile, if someone paid them too much of an interest, they would get scared and run. And if they didn’t pay them enough, they would get bored and leave anyways.

There was a clear balance, which Victor had yet to understand. 

His current plan was to wait for Yuuri to reach out to him. 

It almost seemed like it came out of nowhere when his phone suddenly began to buzz.

He had multiple people tagging him, and sending him messages that he needed to see something. 

He opened his phone to see what everyone was so excited about, and once he did, he almost dropped his phone. 

It was Yuuri.

His Yuuri.

The beautiful human who had stolen his heart.

And he was figure skating.

To Victor’s routine.

Oh god…

Victor felt as if all of his brain activity suddenly stopped working. 

There was a lot of things that Yuuri told him during his drunken state. 

At one point, he had been clinging to him and asked him to be his coach, he had told him that his family owned a hot spring in Japan, and he wanted Victor to come.

Victor had disregarded it as ramblings, since Yuuri had been so out of it.

But now that he could see the lengths of Yuuri’s admiration, he definitely had to do a double take.

Maybe he had really meant it? 

Victor looked up from his phone, his mind already made up.

He would accept Yuuri’s offer.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this work! <3 I hope you'll like it! <3

Yuuri had won silver at the grand prix.

It was an amazing accomplishment. Especially considering that he was on the verge of quitting.

Then entered Victor Nikiforov.

Completely naked in the middle of the night, standing in the hot springs, telling Yuuri that he would coach him to Victory. 

That was the start of the best months of Yuuri’s life. 

And now a new chapter was beginning, as Victor had offered to let Yuuri move in with him in Russia and keep on coaching him as he himself decided to compete again.

It wasn’t as if Victor was in any rush, he did have time on his side, considering that he didn’t age.

Yuuri was slightly nervous.

He had never lived with a vampire before, and everyone around him was constantly trying to convince him that it was a horrible idea.

But Yuuri trusted Victor. 

The vampire had proved himself so many times, and Yuuri was pretty sure that he wouldn’t turn him into a member of the undead.

He would be more useful to Victor as human.

He could run errands during the day, and blend in with any normal crowd.

Victor could be in direct daylight, but only for a limited amount of time. 

He couldn’t die from the sunlight, but it would weaken him and could make him fall into a deep kind of coma. 

Which was basically what happened when the humans had first tried to exterminate all the alpha vampires.

But as soon as the sun had set, the vampires got their advantages back and got out of the human constructed prisons.

It was actually a mystery to Yuuri why the vampires didn’t hate humans even more.

Victor seemed to be amused by humans, especially by him.

He constantly questioned everything he did and all of his rituals, asking him why he stretched as he woke up, what dreaming was like, how food tasted to him and all kinds of weird questions.

It would definitely be interesting to live with him full time.

Hopefully they would both learn some things.

“Yuuri!” Victor called as he waited for him at the bridge which they had agreed to meet.

Yuuri happily ran into his embrace, and smiled as he heard Victor chuckle in amusement.

“Did you miss me so much during your week alone?” Victor asked.

Yuuri nodded against his shoulder. “It’s not the same without you anymore,” he declared. “Besides, how can anyone expect me to be happy without my fiancé?”

Victor smiled fondly. “Luckily you will never have to live without me,” he stated. “I’ve heard that I’m pretty hard to kill…”

Yuuri laughed at that before he looked up into the vampire’s warm, blue eyes. “I’m glad to be back at your side,” he admitted.

Victor felt his unbeating heart flutter with love. “Let’s go home then, shall we?”

Yuuri nodded. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? <3 I'm thinking about maybe making a sequel in the future or add more chapters... But we'll see! <3 
> 
> I'm interested to know about your thoughts! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3<3
> 
> KUDOS!!! <3<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets adjusted to living with a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!! I couldn't stay away from this story so I'm opening it again!!! XD I'm sorry!!! (Not sorry) 
> 
> I hope you like this slowed down pace <3

Victor’s apartment surprised Yuuri like nothing else.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he didn’t expect sunlight to shine through the windows in the vampire’s home.

Especially not in the middle of the night. 

“They’re lamps,” Victor said before pressing a button on the wall, cutting off the light so they could see the city of saint petersburg from the windows.

Victor’s apartment was giant, two floors and a massive open area. 

“I had the lamps installed so I could enjoy the days, even in the middle of the night,” Victor explained. “And the windows don’t really let in any sunlight at all, so the lamps are the only way that I get any light.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri said in surprise as he put down his suitcase. “It looked so real.” 

“Technology is great nowadays,” Victor said with a smile. “You can experience the whole world without even having to go outside.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Victor looked to Yuuri fondly before his eyes settled on Yuuri’s suitcase. “Do you need help with that?” 

Yuuri picked up his suitcase. “It’s fine,” he assured the vampire. “Where… Where do I put it?” 

“You can put it in my room,” Victor said as he placed his hand on the lower part of Yuuri’s back as he led him deeper into his home. “You will have the bed for yourself, considering I don’t sleep. The bed is brand new, so I hope it will be comfortable for you.” 

Yuuri was aware of the fact that Victor didn’t sleep, but he was slightly curious what he was doing during the days and nights. “I’m sure it will be,” he assured the vampire before gathering courage to ask him the question. “What do you normally do?” he asked. “What was in your room before you got the bed?” 

“Nothing important,” Victor admitted. “A TV and my favorite chair, but they still fitted.” 

Victor led Yuuri up the staircase before continuing. 

“I won’t watch TV in there while you sleep though, I heard that humans get more rested if they sleep in complete darkness,” Victor said in amusement. “I have a TV downstairs that I can use.” 

“Well, you shouldn’t give up your rituals on my accord,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “If I’m in the way…”

“No, no, no, of course not,” Victor assured. “I’m glad to have you here and I will be completely fine.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Do you watch a lot of TV?” he asked curiously. 

“Mostly movies,” Victor admitted. “I’m terribly weak for romantic films and exciting TV shows. Watching humans and their interactions is very fascinating to me.” 

Yuuri smiled a little at that. “Well, hopefully you won’t get bored of it by having me around.” 

Victor opened the door for Yuuri. “Impossible.” 

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat as he stepped into the bedroom.

Victor had not spared any expenses on the bed. He had gotten a old oak frame to it, and a king sized mattress. 

There was two bedside tables with lamps on each side of the bed in the same oak as the bed frame. 

The bed was placed upon a giant rug that looked to be worth a fortune.

The windows were dark and covered in thick cream colored drapes. 

He could see Victor’s favorite chair in the corner of the room, it looked very old, and it was a beautiful bright pink with a suiting footstool.

And there was a giant TV on the wall, right in front of the bed that Yuuri was sure he would watch before going to sleep.

“Is it okay?” Victor asked worriedly. “If there is something else you need, I will acquire it for you.” 

“No, it’s perfect,” Yuuri assured as he looked around. “Uhm, do you have a bathroom?” 

“Right through that door,” Victor said as he gestured to a door that Yuuri believed was a closet.

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri said as he put down his suitcase on the floor. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Of course,” Victor agreed. “Call if you need anything.” 

Yuuri nodded as he walked into the bathroom, feeling slightly out of place as he took in his surrounding. 

It looked completely remodelled and everything looked brand new. 

Victor had to have gone through a lot of trouble to prepare everything for him.

Since the vampire didn’t have any actual needs besides drinking blood, everything had been made just for him.

It made him feel just as special as he felt like a bother. 

Hopefully Victor would think that he was worth all the trouble. 

He was his fiancé, but he was still a little confused about their relationship. 

They had kissed twice. Once when Victor tackled him after he had finished his free skate, and once when Yuuri had been drunk, not that he remembered that.

But they had never been intimate or anything of the sorts. They had cuddled but that was it.

So he wasn’t sure why Victor would go through all this trouble for him.

Yuuri would lie if he claimed that he didn’t have any feelings for the vampire. Victor was so incredible, kind, sweet, romantic and everything in between.

Somehow during their long journey to the grand prix, Victor had stolen his heart.

Yuuri only wondered what Victor felt for him. 

Luckily, they had plenty of time to figure it out.

Yuuri took a deep breath and splashed some cold water on his face before finding the strength to go back out.

Victor stood by the threshold as he returned, just where he left him.

“Was everything okay?” Victor asked. “I wasn’t sure how much toilet paper I should get…” 

“It was fine,” Yuuri reassured him with a light blush. 

Victor tilted his head a little. “Why is your face wet?” 

Yuuri’s blush darkened. “Oh, I… I was just feeling a bit warm,” he said sheepishly.

“I can open a window for you if you’d like?” Victor asked. 

“No, I’m fine,” Yuuri assured. “I’m cooled down.” 

Victor nodded in understanding. “Please don’t feel shy to ask me for things,” he pleaded. “I want you to be happy here.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. “I will let you know.” 

Victor smiled. “Do you want a moment to unpack?” he asked. “You must be tired, would you like to eat or sleep?” 

“Uhm...” Yuuri said unsurely. “I think I will sleep and unpack tomorrow,” he admitted. “I didn’t really sleep that much on the plane.” 

“Of course,” Victor agreed. “Do you need something? Warm milk? A glass of water?” 

“Water would be nice,” Yuuri admitted, mostly to get a moment alone so he could change without Victor’s undivided attention.

“I’ll get it for you,” Victor volunteered before walking away.

Yuuri released a breath of relief and quickly opened his suitcase to get ready for the night. 

Victor walked in on Yuuri brushing his teeth and couldn’t stop himself from staring in amazement. 

How could a human be so beautiful with a stick in his mouth?

Victor immediately pushed the thought away as he made the bed ready for Yuuri, taking away the decorative pillows and the thick bedspread. 

Yuuri was in the bathroom for a long moment before returning to the bedroom. 

A part of Victor wanted to stay and watch the whole process of Yuuri falling asleep, but he also didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

It was a true battle.

“If you want to stay in here and watch something, it’s fine,” Yuuri said with a slight blush. “I don’t want to throw you out of your own room.”

“Really?” Victor asked in surprise. “If you want some privacy I can…-”

“Please stay?” Yuuri asked with a pleading look.

Victor couldn’t find it within himself to reject such a wonderful offer. “Okay,” he agreed. “Have you ever seen Casablanca?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “I’ve heard of it, but never seen it.” 

Victor sighed fondly. “It’s a classic,” he said as he walked over to his movie collection that he had gathered over the years. “It has a beautiful love story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? <3 Please shower me in praises? I'm in dire need of it! XD <3<3
> 
> I'm still suffering with my assignment, I took a quick break from studying and managed to write 14 pages of this! XD <3 Goes to show that I have my priorities straight XD <3 
> 
> Anyways, please leave a few kind words? <3<3 
> 
> I love you! <3 I hope you have a wonderful day/night wherever you are! <3
> 
> KUDOS! <3<3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets a text message from an old friend that is sure to arise drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5.00am, I just finished the two pages of my assignment for today and I decided to publish this chapter that I wrote the day before yesterday! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Victor couldn’t help but to watch Yuuri sleep. Seeing the deep breathing of the human he loved filled him with so much peace and calm.

Yuuri was beautiful when he slept, his face was so soft and pretty.

Victor had to stop himself from touching it. He really wanted to brush the human’s hair aside.

It was bad enough that he was watching Yuuri as he slept, he really didn’t want to overstep any other boundaries and scare him.

Yuuri was defenseless in his sleep, and Victor would be a monster if he took advantage of that, even if it was such a simple action as just touching his hair. 

They were still figuring out their relationship, so it would be best if he kept some distance. At least for now.

So Victor reluctantly got up from his favorite chair and started walking downstairs where he could continue to watch his favorite TV show while he waited for Yuuri to wake up. 

He just sat down in the couch when his phone suddenly vibrated. 

Victor took up his phone and noticed that it was a message from one of his old friends. 

Old, old friends.

Elizabeth, the alpha vampire he used to date hundreds of years ago. She was apparently going to Russia and wanted to meet him. 

Victor contemplated his answer for several moments. 

He couldn’t decline the offer, she was an alpha vampire and it was important to get along with all alpha vampires.

But he also wanted to make it clear that it wasn’t a date. 

He wasn’t sure of Elizabeth’s feelings for him, she had always displayed in interest that Victor had never been able to reciprocate. 

And now he was in love with Yuuri.

A human.

Victor sighed tiredly as he realized what a hassle it would be to explain his feelings to all the other alpha vampires. 

They would never understand. 

Whenever they found interest in a human, they immediately turned them to omega vampires and kept them as pets for their own amusement.

Victor couldn’t do that.

He never wanted to take Yuuri’s life away, he wanted to see him live life to the fullest. 

If Yuuri would ever ask him to be turned and really mean it, it would be an entire different situation. 

But he would never turn him without his approval.

Yuuri deserved to live in whatever way he choose.

So the safest thing would be to keep his relationship with Yuuri a secret. 

Victor made up his mind that he would see her on friendly terms, and keep her far away from Yuuri. 

He wrote to her and got a response immediately. 

Elizabeth would see him at ‘their’ spot tomorrow night. 

She was probably talking about the bridge overlooking the ocean, where they had their last kiss.

Now he only needed a good way of telling Yuuri about it.

Telling his fiancé that he would see his ex might bring a lot of worries to their relationship.

Hopefully Yuuri would trust him.  
…………………………………….

Yuuri woke up to the sound of his alarm. His body felt heavy as he fumbled after his phone.

He finally got ahold of it and turned the alarm off, he then stared up into the darkness for several moments before remembering where he was.

In Victor’s apartment. 

He was just about to reach for the lamp button when light started flooding the room and the thick drapes on the window pulled to the side, leaving the room flowing with daylight. 

“Rise and shine,” Victor sang from the other side of the door. “I’ve made you breakfast.” 

Yuuri quickly put on his glasses. His sleepiness was completely forgotten as curiosity got the better of him.

He didn’t know that Victor could cook.

Vampires didn’t eat food, so he had no idea why he would ever learn the skill.

Yuuri put on his slippers as he walked out of the bedroom and was once again reminded of the ridiculous size of the vampire’s apartment. 

He might be able to explore it today, if Victor allowed him to. Yuuri didn’t want to find any skeletons in Victor’s closets. Who knew what secrets an ancient vampire might hide?

“Did you sleep well?” Victor asked from the kitchen as Yuuri walked down the staircase.

“I did,” Yuuri assured as he looked out the window. 

It was daytime. Probably… It looked like daytime. 

Those windows were very strange. 

“I’m glad,” Victor said as he made the table for Yuuri.

“Can I help?” Yuuri asked carefully. 

He didn’t want to step on any toes, but he didn’t want Victor to feel like a servant.

“I’d like to spoil you if you don’t mind?” Victor asked. “It’s the first time in a long time that I’ve had a guest.” 

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri agreed, shifting his weight between his feet anxiously.

Victor pulled out a chair and looked to Yuuri expectantly. “Would you like to take a seat?” 

Yuuri blushed as he made his way to the chair and sat down, allowing Victor to play out this morning in his own way. 

He didn’t hate being spoiled. It was actually quite nice, but he was slightly worried about Victor and whether or not he was doing it for a reason.

The vampire seemed a little nervous, something Yuuri hadn’t seen before.

Victor was always full of confidence, so this had to mean that something was wrong. 

“Did you have a good night?” Yuuri asked carefully. “I’m sorry I fell asleep so soon…” 

“You don’t need to apologize for that,” Victor said as if it was obvious. “I had a good night, I caught up on some TV.” 

“I’m glad,” Yuuri said with a soft smile. 

Victor smiled back. “Did you have any dreams?” he asked curiously.

Yuuri shook his head. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Victor assured, smile never faltering. “I’m just glad you’re well-rested.”

“I know you like hearing about them,” Yuuri pointed out.

“I do,” Victor admitted. “But it’s not like you can choose whether or not to dream.” 

Yuuri ruled out that Victor was upset or worried about him and tried to prod a little more. “Should we go skating tonight?” he asked. “Or do you have other plans?”

Victor froze. “Do you want honey in your tea?” he asked instead. “In Russia it’s tradition to put jam in it, I’ve never tried it myself, but I hear it’s very good.” 

“Is everything okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Victor quipped. 

Yuuri blinked in confusion. “Just…”

“Do you know who you should visit today? Yura,” Victor declared. “He has his own apartment here in Saint Petersburg, I’m sure he would love to show it to you.” 

Yuuri knew it.

He had done something terrible in his sleep and Victor wanted him out. 

“Oh,” Yuuri said dejectedly. “I… I guess.” 

“Don’t be sad,” Victor pleaded as he noticed Yuuri’s mood dropping. “What did I say?” 

Yuuri swallowed down his sadness. “Nothing, I… I’m fine,” he lied. “I’ll text him.” 

Victor nodded as he felt guilt weigh down on him. Yuuri seemed to be sad for something he said but attempted to hide it. It probably meant that he needed to come out with the truth. He couldn’t allow Yuuri to be sad because of a misunderstanding. 

“Yuuri, I… I have something I need to tell you,” Victor admitted. 

Yuuri braced himself for the next words that meant he needed to go back to Japan. He just wished he had made a better impression.

“I have to meet an old friend tonight,” Victor admitted, searching Yuuri’s eyes for a reaction.

Yuuri felt momentarily lost. He wasn’t sure what he meant by that. It really wasn’t what he expected to hear. “Oh, okay… Uhm, what friend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA!! XD <3<3 I know I'm excited to see them work this out! I hope you are as well! <3<3
> 
> Thank you for reading this "In between assignment-writing story" (That was long) XD <3 Wednesday is my day off! <3 Let me know which story you would like an update for and you shall have it! <3
> 
> There's not a lot of subscribers to this story, so I'm assuming that it's just my biggest "Fans" (Can you even say that? I feel like an asshole for having fans, I'll just call you my readers! My favorite readers!! <3<3<3) 
> 
> PS:Don't hold me accountable for my ramblings, it's 5.00am XD <3
> 
> Here's a true statement though!! I LOVE YOU! <3
> 
> Kudos!! <3<3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor try to figure out their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new update to this story! <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Victor wasn’t sure where to start. 

“Her name is Elizabeth,” Victor said. “She… She’s an alpha vampire, like me.” 

“Oh, okay?” Yuuri asked. “Uhm, why?” 

“Why she’s a vampire?” Victor asked. “Or why her name is Elizabeth?”

“Why do you have to see her?” Yuuri asked bluntly, hating how harsh it came out.

Victor swallowed thickly. “It’s kind of hard to explain,” he admitted. “It’s that… We’re not that many alpha vampires in the world, and there’s no way for us to get rid of each other. So it’s important that we stay on friendly terms.” 

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Do you, uhm- Do you want to meet her?” 

Victor shrugged. “I have nothing against her, but I would much rather spend the evening with you.” 

Yuuri blushed at that. 

“But are you okay with that?” Victor prodded. “With me meeting my old friend?”

Yuuri nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Victor suddenly felt a lump grow in his stomach. “Well, I kind of used to date her…” he said sheepishly.

“Oh,” Yuuri said dumbly, he didn’t seem mad or hurt, which made Victor feel a little bit worried. “H-how long?” 

“We weren’t exactly official,” Victor admitted. “We kissed maybe two times, and it was over three hundred years ago.” 

Once again, Yuuri was reminded of Victor’s age. 

Victor had been alive since the beginning of time, this had to be such an insignificant part of time for him.

His life was probably like a housefly in comparison to Victor. 

What did he even see in him? 

“If you don’t want me to see her, I can make up an excuse,” Victor claimed. “I can tell her I have to leave the country or something.” 

“I… I can’t decide that for you,” Yuuri said, eyes filled with worry. “I mean, she’s like you, you’re both more or less like gods I… I’m nothing.” 

Victor frowned. “You’re my fiancé,” he stated. “That’s not nothing.” 

Yuuri sighed sadly. “I’m human,” he said. “I can’t stop you for being with your own kind.” 

A part of Victor had hoped that Yuuri would be mad at him, or beg him not to go. 

But for some reason, it almost felt like Yuuri didn’t believe in them. 

“Yuuri I…” Victor struggled a little with finding the right words. “You are more important to me than my own kind.”

Yuuri looked at Victor in disbelief. “Why?” he asked.

Victor regarded the human before him. 

How did he not see that he loved him?

“You live here,” Victor said, despite himself. He didn’t want to throw out a declaration of love from out of nowhere. Not to mention that he was terrified of being rejected. 

“Why is that important?” Yuuri asked. “I can always move out…”

“No,” Victor practically cried out in panic. “I… I don’t want you to move out.” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly, as if contemplating what to say next. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said hesitantly. “I just… I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Victor sighed. “I don’t know either,” he admitted. “I care about your opinion... I guess I wanted to know how you felt about me meeting an ex.” 

“If you want to see her, I don’t want to stop you,” Yuuri claimed. “I’m sure you have a lot of in common, it could be fun for you to spend time with someone at your level.” 

“My level?” Victor repeated. 

“I was born 1992,” Yuuri stated. “That was probably five seconds ago to you.” 

Victor tilted his head thoughtfully, he had no idea what Yuuri was getting at. 

“I’ll be dead tomorrow to you, and she’ll be here for the rest of your life,” Yuuri claimed. “It’s better if you focus on her.” 

Victor felt realization dawn on him. “Oh…” he said dumbly. 

It was a fact that Yuuri wasn’t going to outlive him, at least not as a human. 

But Victor didn’t want to dig deeper into it. He didn’t want Yuuri to think that he was planning on turning him against his will.

“Well, I guess I’m seeing her then,” Victor stated.

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “I guess you will.” 

Victor wasn’t sure what else to say or do, Yuuri had to eat, and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to do so with him around. 

“You should eat,” Victor said as he got up from the table. “I’ll be in the dance studio if you need me.” he managed a soft smile before walking away from Yuuri.

Yuuri was left alone to his thoughts. 

He wondered if he should have stopped it, but he was also unsure if it was his place or not. 

Sure, he was technically Victor’s fiancé, but they weren’t exactly in a relationship. 

He didn’t kiss Victor when he felt like it, Victor made no advances to him either, they were just… Awkward.

Neither of them wanted to talk about it either, they both seemed to be waiting for things to figure themselves out, which they never did.

Maybe it was a mistake to move in with Victor like this. 

They probably should have talked about things beforehand. What it meant to be engaged, if they were getting married someday, what Victor’s kiss during the grand prix meant, if they had a relationship with each other...

It was all too strange. Victor was a alpha vampire, thousands of years old, not to mention dead. 

Or living dead. 

Yuuri was only… Human.

And he didn’t want to be an omega vampire, those were basically slaves to their alphas, unable to leave, bounded to them for eternity. 

Yuuri wasn’t ready for that kind of commitment. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to stay with Victor now, much less for eternity. 

Maybe it was a good thing for Victor to meet this alpha vampire, maybe it meant that they would figure something out.

If Victor had feelings for her, it meant that what he and Victor had was too weak to stand a single obstacle, and if he only saw her as a friend, there was nothing to worry about.

But why did he feel like this?

So hurt and angry for no reason?

Was he… Jealous?

Yuuri chose not to think about it further as he dug into his breakfast.  
………………………….

Victor danced as he allowed his thoughts to process. 

Why did things have to be so complicated between them? 

It would be so much easier if Yuuri was a vampire, but that was out of the question for several reasons. And as long as Yuuri didn’t want it, it was never going to happen.

Immortality came with a price and Victor couldn’t pay it for him.

If Yuuri became a vampire he would never be able to go outside during the day, he would never be able to eat normal food again, he’d be forced to drink blood several times every day, he wouldn’t be able to sleep or dream again and he would outlive all of his friends and family. 

And the only thing Yuuri would get in return was immortality in a life with Victor. 

And Victor wasn’t sure if he could allow Yuuri to sacrifice so much because of him.

Not even if Yuuri wanted to.

He was only 24 years old. His life had barely started.

If he wanted to become a part of the living dead, there would be time when he was older. Until then, he deserved to live in whatever way he chose. 

And Victor had no rights to make demands. 

If Yuuri was completely fine with Victor seeing an old flame, he would be fine too.

And that was exactly what he was.

He was fine.

Victor sighed tiredly.

He was not fine…

“Victor?” Yuuri suddenly asked cautiously as he knocked on the door to the dance studio. 

Victor immediately paused the music. “Come in,” he called back to the human as he did his best to look natural.

Yuuri entered as he looked around in awe, making Victor smile in amusement. “You look like you’ve never seen a dance studio before,” he remarked.

“I’ve never seen your dance studio before,” Yuuri claimed as he looked at the stereo with an unnatural amount of interest.

Victor snorted. “Would you like to practice for a bit?” 

Yuuri contemplated the question for a moment. “No, I just…” he sighed. “I guess I just wanted to talk to you.” 

Victor couldn’t help but to feel his unbeating heart skip a beat. “What so you want to talk with me about?” he asked excitedly, doing his best to seem casual.

“Your friend…” Yuuri said vaguely. “Do you uhm… like her?”

“As a friend, yes,” Victor admitted. “But I don’t want a deeper relationship with her.” 

“O-okay,” Yuuri said hesitantly. “Why not?”

Victor wasn’t sure how to say it, so he just blurted it out. “Because I want one with you,” he admitted.

Yuuri’s face dusted pink. “Oh…”

“I thought you knew that,” Victor stated.

“I- I don’t know,” Yuuri said sheepishly. “We’ve never really talked about it... You wanted me to move here so you could coach me, I wasn’t sure if you wanted more.” 

Victor felt something twist within him. “Do you want more?” he asked nervously, feeling like a teenage boy asking someone out for the very first time.

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “I- I don’t want to be a vampire,” he admitted. “I’m not ready for a commitment like that.” 

“I know,” Victor assured. “I don’t want you to be a vampire either.” 

Yuuri released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Then… What can we be?” he asked carefully. “Do you really want to share your life with someone so… ordinary?”

“You are nothing but extraordinary,” Victor claimed, almost feeling offended that Yuuri would think that of himself. “And I would be the luckiest man in the world to have the honor to share your precious time with you.” 

Yuuri smiled softly, never having thought about it like that.

Since Victor was ancient, time had little to no meaning to him. 

But Yuuri wasn’t getting any younger, so all of his time had a very significant meaning. 

And for Victor to care about it, meant that he cared about him. 

“It’s just strange,” Yuuri admitted. “Being with you is like being with a god… You’ve been here since the beginning of time, you know so much, you’ve been through so much…”

“I don’t really see it that way,” Victor stated. “Things usually happens around me, time goes on, there are new leaders in the world, new traditions, fashion, I usually adjust, try to keep up, but time never really affected me… Before you.”

Yuuri was taken aback by the statement.

“When we first danced together, it was as if time stopped moving, like something inside of me suddenly woke up,” Victor continued as he looked Yuuri deep in the eyes. “It was like time finally meant something again.” 

Yuuri had no idea what to say to that, so he simply stood there, silent. 

“I really like you, Yuuri,” Victor said, closing the distance between them so he could take Yuuri’s hands. “And I want a deeper relationship with you, for as long as you’ll take me.”

Yuuri felt his blush intensify with Victor standing so close.

“So will you?” Victor asked nervously, swallowing thicky as he waited for the answer.

Yuuri nodded. “I really like you too,” he admitted. “And I want a deeper relationship with you as well.”

Victor smiled softly before leaning in and gently pressed his lips against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri felt like he was floating on a pink cloud for several moments, before Victor pulled away. “Was that okay?” he asked worriedly. 

Yuuri answered with pulling Victor in for another kiss. 

The vampire was happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication is always great! <3 I love these two <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update! <3<3
> 
> I'm kind of avoiding "Dearly Beloved" at the moment XD <3 
> 
> So let me know which of my smaller stories you'd like to see me update <3<3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets ready to meet his old friend while worrying about how it might affect Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! <3<3 But I hope you'll like this chapter!! <3<3

Victor was humming cheerfully as he was getting ready to go out to meet the other alpha vampire. 

He wasn’t that excited about seeing Elizabeth, but he was still high on joy after his kiss with Yuuri.

Or kisses was probably a better word.

It was so much better than the one kiss they shared during the grand prix final last year.

This was more intimate and felt more personal when it was only the two of them.

In a way, it suddenly felt… real.

He didn’t surprise Yuuri and left him stunned. They simply shared a sweet moment, based on the feelings they both had for each other.

And knowing that Yuuri reciprocated his feelings was enough to make his unbeating heart flutter with happiness. 

They might even be a couple. 

He should probably ask Yuuri about that.

But just as Victor was about to approach him, he found himself freezing in his footsteps. 

Yuuri was sitting on the couch, curled in on himself as he stared at a blank wall.

He looked sad and Victor wasn’t sure what to do.

Until Yuuri turned to him and flinched. 

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri apologized as he straightened himself.

Victor then felt as he regained his ability to move again. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently as he sat down next to Yuuri. “Are you sad?” 

Yuuri blushed before swallowing thickly. “No.” 

Victor could hear Yuuri’s heartbeat increase, letting him know that it was a lie. “You are,” he argued. 

Yuuri shrugged dejectedly. “It doesn’t matter,” he said before seemingly putting on a smile. “You look good,” he said instead.

Victor looked to the human thoughtfully, trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. “Thank you,” he said nonetheless. “Is everything okay with your family?”

“They’re fine,” Yuuri promised. 

Victor frowned, deep in thought, “Would you like me to stay?” he prodded. 

“No, you should go,” Yuuri stated. “She’s expecting you…”

“We’ll live forever, it’s not like it’ll matter if I see her tonight ot a thousand years from now,” Victor stated.

“It’ll be more trouble than it’s worth,” Yuuri pointed out. “Go… I’ll be fine.”

Victor had a hard time believing that. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Yuuri said. “Go, have fun.” 

Victor nodded. “Only if you’re sure?” 

“I am,” Yuuri said, now sounding a lot more convincing. “Go.”

Victor closed the distance between them before he gently pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a few hours,” he promised. 

Yuuri smiled half-heartedly. “I’ll be here.”   
…………………………….

Victor still felt bad as he walked outside in the middle of the night. 

He felt like he left Yuuri in a strange place. Yuuri was sad, he was sure of it.

But for some reason he didn’t want to admit what was wrong. 

And Victor was still a little bit scared that he had somehow upset him.

He needed to do something to help him feel better. If he was jealous, he probably needed some reassurance.

Maybe a romantic gesture? Like flowers or chocolates?

Yuuri was human, so it might be nice for him to be reminded of that. 

Victor kept an eye out for different shops as he made his way to the bridge where he would meet his old friend. 

He wondered what Yuuri was doing while he was gone. Hopefully he was resting, or sleeping.

He wouldn’t forgive himself if Yuuri was still upset or crying.

Should he text him? Or was that completely inappropriate and creepy? 

He really wasn’t too used to human behaviour, and Yuuri was so different from what he had learned from movies.

When he moved to Japan and started to unpack his boxes, he attempted to use what he had learned from movies to seduce the beautiful man. But Yuuri reacted completely the opposite from what he had expected.

At first he thought that Yuuri was scared of him because he was a vampire, but when he saw him react the same way around other people, he came to the conclusion that Yuuri was simply different. 

He needed to be approached with a lot of caution and care in order to feel comfortable. If it became too much too fast, Yuuri pulled back into his shell.

And Victor wanted to avoid that to every cost. 

Yuuri was very strong willed, if he decided to close off, there was no one that was able to reach him. 

Luckily, Victor was patient. His only hope was that he said and did the right thing so that Yuuri would feel safe around him. 

Every action counted, and Victor was determined to do everything in his power to keep Yuuri’s trust.

He never wanted him to close off.

Which is why it was so important to keep him happy. 

But eventually Victor couldn’t look for more stores as he finally reached the bridge.

Elizabeth seemed to be running late.

Odd…

“Victor?” 

Victor flinched and turned around to come face to face with his ancient friend that hadn’t aged a single day.

“Elizabeth,” Victor greeted. “It’s been a while…” 

“Three hundred years to be exact,” Elizabeth chimed in. 

Victor looked behind the other alpha vampire and noticed that they weren’t alone.

There were three omega vampires standing behind her. 

Victor frowned worriedly.

“Oh, don’t mind them,” Elizabeth said reassuringly. “They’re just my latest pets, but they won’t disturb us on our date.” She finished her statement by wrapping her hands around Victor’s arm. 

Victor suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

Elizabeth just smiled. “Let’s catch up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Victor and Elizabeth doesn't share the same values... ;) <3<3
> 
> Anyways, please let me know what you think of this story! <3 I'm not sure if there's enough interest to put my time to this <3
> 
> So let me know if you want it to continue! <3<3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri calls up an old friend for advice and Victor gets to know more about Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was time to revisit this old story! <3 So I hope you'll like this update! <3<3

Yuuri scrolled through his phone anxiously as he waited for Victor to return.

He knew that it was silly to be jealous, but he couldn’t help it. 

Victor was practically going out to see a goddess. Someone that might be the perfect match for him. 

And Yuuri couldn’t do anything about that. He didn’t want to stop Victor and risk getting executed by the vampire leaders. 

Or even worse, get Victor in trouble. 

After an hour had passed, Yuuri was starting to feel slightly worried. 

He should have asked Victor what time exactly he would be back. 

But maybe that was too controlling? 

Yuuri sighed tiredly as he tried to calculate what time it would be in Thailand.

It was 2:00 am in Russia which meant that it was 6:00 am in Thailand.

Could Phichit be awake?

Yuuri decided to test his luck.

He needed a distraction. And Phichit was the one who always managed to calm him down whenever he was anxious.

A few signals passed before Phichit suddenly picked up.

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked sleepily. “Please tell me you’re not a vampire…” 

“Hi, Phichit,” Yuuri greeted his friend. “And no, I’m not a vampire.” 

“What time is it at your place?” Phichit asked as he seemed to be sitting up.

“Did I wake you?” Yuuri asked instead. 

“I have to get to work soon, so it’s fine,” Phichit assured. “But it’s almost 2:00 am, what are you doing up?” 

“I… well,” Yuuri trailed off slightly. “Victor is out and I… I guess I’m a little worried…” 

“What is Victor doing out in the middle of the night?” Phichit asked in confusion. 

“He, uhm… He’s meeting an old friend of his… Another alpha vampire…” Yuuri admitted. 

“Oh, really?” Phichit asked in surprise. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said dumbly. “She was in the neighborhood and wanted to meet up, I guess…” 

Phichit seemed to be contemplating what to say. “But… You two are together… Right?” 

Yuuri blushed darkly at the question he probably should have expected. “I… I’m not sure what we are… He’s my coach, and he’ll be competing this year…” 

“Right, but you kissed him during the competition, and he said that you would get married…” 

“I know,” Yuuri agreed before sighing deeply. “But we, uhm… We never really talked about it.”

“But he clearly likes you,” Phichit pointed out. “And you’ve been obsessed with him for… What is it? Thirteen? Fifteen years?”

“I’m not obsessed,” Yuuri quickly protested.

“Right… You just like his posters… And pillow sheets… And…”

“Yeah, I got the point,” Yuuri cut him off. “I just… I never thought that I would ever, you know… Be in his presence… He’s like this… unreachable god… I’m just a person…”

“He’s a vampire and you’re a human,” Phichit corrected. “There’s been romantic novels written about this exact thing, movies too…”

“Yeah, and there’s been movies about demigods and superheroes, but that didn’t mean that I expected to move in with one,” Yuuri pointed out.

“But what’s happened since you moved in?” Phichit asked thoughtfully. “Have you had any romantic moments?”

Yuuri blushed again. “Well, kind of… Earlier today…” 

There was a beat of silence. “What happened?”

Yuuri could practically hear the smile in his voice. 

“Uhm, he… We sort of kissed… For a little bit…” Yuuri said vaguely.

“Yuuri!” Phichit cried in joy. “You kissed? For how long? What was it like?” 

“No, well, I… Maybe a few minutes…?” 

Phichit squealed excitedly. “So you are a couple then? Just unofficial?”

“I… I guess?” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “But I… I can’t imagine him being my… boyfriend…?”

“Just give it time, you’ll be such adorable love birds,” Phichit assured. ”Or well, love owls… Like night owls, since he’s…”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed. “But I’m not sure what we are, it was so awkward before he left. I was feeling so jealous, and I… I just told him to go…”

“So that’s why he’s out… Because you told him to?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri whined as he lied down on the couch. “Why am I like this?” he asked desperately. “I just forced him into the arms of the perfect woman.”

“She’s perfect?” Phichit asked.

“Probably,” Yuuri said dejectedly. “Victor used to date her… And I could never imagine Victor with someone less than perfect… Or, well, before me…”

“You’re beautiful, Yuuri,” Phichit told him. “Besides, it’s the inside that counts. She might have a terrible personality. If she had been perfect, he’d still be with her, right?” 

Yuuri couldn’t argue with that logic. “I… well, sure…”

“But he’s with you now,” Phichit stated confidently. “So you have nothing to worry about. I can never imagine Victor cheating on someone. He has too much self-control after millennials of practice.”

“Unless she seduces him,” Yuuri quipped.

Phichit laughed at that. “If she’s competing with your eros, she stands no chance.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile a little at that. “You really think so?” 

“I saw him when you were competing that program, there’s not a single doubt about it,” Phichit reassured him. “Trust me, he’s crazy about you.” 

Yuuri felt his heart flutter at that. “So what do you think I should do?” 

“When is he coming back?” Phichit asked, Yuuri could hear that he was brushing his teeth.

“In a few hours, he said,” Yuuri admitted.

“It’s the middle of the night, you should sleep,” Phichit told him. “Talk to him in the morning.” 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Okay, I… I’ll try.” 

“I believe in you,” Phichit stated. “But now I gotta run, another busy day with the wildlings.” 

“I knew you were going to be a wonderful kindergarten teacher,” Yuuri said fondly. “They’re lucky to have you.” 

“I’ll remind them of that when they refuse to take their nap,” Phichit chuckled. “Good night, and good luck!” 

“Have a good day at work, thank you for talking to me,” Yuuri said gratefully.

“Of course,” Phichit chirped. “Bye!” 

“Bye.” 

Yuuri hung up the phone and looked around the empty room.

He suddenly felt very lonely.

And he really missed Victor. 

He turned on the TV for some background noise before making himself comfortable in the couch. 

Hopefully time would move faster if he slept for a bit.   
………………………………….

“So I heard that you didn’t compete last year,” Elizabeth said knowingly as they walked through the dimly lit streets of Saint Petersburg.

“I needed a break,” Victor said truthfully, silently hoping that he could keep the attention on him and keep Yuuri out. “Doing the same thing year after year got a bit much… I needed a change of perspective.” 

Elizabeth nodded. “So that’s why you decided to coach a human?” she asked. “To change perspective?”

“It’s not like human lives are forever,” Victor stated. “Anything I teach a human will follow them to their grave.” 

Elizabeth giggled at that. “Unless you turn them,” she pointed out and turned briefly to the vampires walking behind them. “They do look prettier like that, don’t you think?”

“Like how?” Victor asked, keeping his eyes forward. 

“As omegas,” Elizabeth said as if it was obvious. “Don’t you have one yourself?” 

“No,” Victor said honestly. “I’m perfectly fine alone.” 

“How about a human then?” Elizabeth pushed. “That human protégé of yours, he was quite beautiful…” 

Victor tensed immediately. “Not my type,” he lied to disregard the statement.

Elizabeth chuckled in amusement. “Wrong blood type perhaps?” she asked. “I do own a television, Victor… We all saw the kiss from the competition.” 

Victor paled at that. Which should be impossible due to his eternal lack of blood circulation. “I… I had to motivate him somehow,” he lied. “He had a crush on me, I decided to use it to my advantage as his coach.” 

“That’s surprisingly cold of you,” Elizabeth claimed. “You’ve always been the romantic and the empath of all of us alphas. I have to admit, you are the last person i thought I hear something like that from.” 

“Maybe I’m getting old?” Victor suggested, feeling desperate to change the subject away from Yuuri.

“We are all old,” Elizabeth stated before she turned around to one of her omegas and took his hand. 

The man smiled at her with adoration as he raised his arm to her. Elizabeth bit down on it without hesitation. 

Victor flinched. He hadn’t drinken any blood directly from a human in over thousands of years. And back then he only did it to kill. 

This was something completely new. 

Not to mention that Elizabeth was drinking from another vampire, which should be impossible due to the lack of heartbeat. 

Elizabeth pulled away with a smile. “Thank you, Charles,” she said and pressed a kiss to the wound that was immediately healing. “Nothing like the blood from your omega…” 

Victor stared at her in confusion as she licked the blood off her lips. “How does he have blood?” he asked in disbelief. 

“You sound like a virgin, my Vitya,” Elizabeth said teasingly. “The omega heart pump only for their alpha… They’re such pretty little things, always capable of serving.” 

Victor only frowned. “But that’s not possible. They’re just as dead as us.” 

“What’s dead can’t die,” Elizabeth claimed. “And we can’t die… Omegas can.” 

“So they’re alive?” Victor asked in disbelief. 

Elizabeth shrugged. “Only for us alphas… But these are all mine..” 

Victor wasn’t sure what to say. He was completely stunned. 

“Having second thoughts, Vitya?” Elizabeth asked. “You should definitely find yourself a pretty omega. You remember Vladimir? He has one in every flavour.” 

Victor hated that he was so different from the rest of the alphas. He hated that he valued the human life so highly. 

If he had been more like them, he might have been a lot happier.

Yuuri could even have been his forever. 

Wait…

He still could. 

“Did you ask them before you transformed them?” Victor asked the other alpha.

“I’m not a monster, Vitya, of course I did,” Elizabeth stated. “They were my human pets a long time before they wanted to join me in immortality. You can’t just go around transforming humans that’s not how it works…” she cut herself off. “Wait… You’ve never had an omega?” 

Victor averted his gaze, looking forward. 

“Vitya,” Elizabeth said softly. “You’re telling me that you’ve been all alone for over three hundred years?”

“I’m fine alone,” Victor repeated. “I just don’t… I don’t want to take someone’s life away.” 

“You’d be giving them a new life, a happy life,” Elizabeth stated. 

“Devoted to me,” Victor filled in, hating how it sounded. 

“Humans do it all the time, they just call it marriage,” Elizabeth said. 

“Marriages can be broken,” Victor pointed out. “Vampirism can’t.” 

“Then why do they use the words ‘til death do us part’?” Elizabeth quipped. “Besides, Vampirism can be broken… with death.” 

Victor shook his head in frustration. She didn’t understand.

“Victor,” Elizabeth said sternly. “I hope you know that I only wish for you to be happy,” she stated. “You held a very dear place in my heart, and I do not wish for you to suffer in isolation. You deserve love.”

Victor sighed tiredly. “Thanks…” 

Elizabeth gently squeezed his arm. ”If you need anyone to talk to…”

”I know,” Victor assured. ”I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine.”

Elizabeth nodded in understanding before throwing a glance to her omegas. ”You don’t know what you’re missing out on,” she said with a fond smile. ”They make my life fuller.”

Victor looked to the other vampires and they didn’t seem to be enslaved. They looked at Elizabeth with so much adoration and love that it was almost hard to believe that it was real.

He wondered how old they were, how they came in contact with Elizabeth, and most importantly, how they realized that they wanted to spend eternity with her.

”You look like you have questions,” Elizabeth said knowingly. 

Victor couldn’t deny that.

His curiosity was slowly getting the better of him and Elizabeth seemed to realize that.

”Don’t worry, Victor,” Elizabeth said as she wrapped her arms around his arm again. ”I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? <3 Please let me know <3<3 I've missed working on my smaller stories <3 Let me know if there are any of my smaller stories that you've missed! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading this update! <3<3 
> 
> KUDOS!! <3<3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor returns home from the dinner and starts questioning his life with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since I updated this one, but it seems like about 8 people are reading this, so I didn't think many people would miss it XD 
> 
> But I was struck by inspiration, so I hope you who are still reading will be happy for this little update! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

As Victor returned back to his apartment building, he could see the sky change its colors in the break of dawn.

He hated the fact that he never got to see it in all its glory. Being out in the sun really wasn’t worth the pain.

It had been nice to see Elizabeth again. Even though they had very different values, it was good to hear what she and a few other alpha vampires had been up to for the past years.

He never mentioned Yuuri though.

He needed to keep him protected from the other alphas so they wouldn’t get any funny ideas.

Yuuri was his.

And it was going to stay that way.

It might be possessive of him but he really didn’t care. He had earned the right to be possessive of things.

Especially of his very special human. 

Yuuri was the one who finally brought him back to life after centuries of aimless wandering. If something ever happened to him… 

No.

Victor wouldn’t go there, he couldn’t.

But as Victor walked into his apartment, he was inevitably reminded my Yuuri’s mortality. 

The human was asleep in the couch, probably dreaming. 

He looked so peaceful… And he did look a little cold. 

Victor silently took off his shoes and carefully walked up to Yuuri. 

One of the advantages of being a vampire was the ability to move silently. 

It was supposed to be used for hunting, not for doting on the object of his affection. 

On his Yuuri. 

But as soon as he placed a blanket over Yuuri to keep him warm, he stirred sleepily. “Victor?” 

Victor could see how tired he was. He really couldn’t have gotten many hours of sleep so Victor decided to let him sleep on. 

He gently caressed Yuuri’s cheek and whispered a soft command to him, making him fall back to sleep.

He spent a long moment just looking at him, his eyes following every single one of his breaths. His ears were completely tuned to Yuuri’s heartbeat. 

It was such a sweet, soothing sound. 

But it didn’t take long for Victor’s eyes to slowly shift to Yuuri’s neck.

And suddenly he became thirsty…

Very thirsty.

Victor could feel his fangs starting to approach, so he immediately pulled himself back. 

He couldn’t drink Yuuri’s blood, especially not without his consent. 

That would be sick. 

Humans didn’t get transformed from a simple bite, but the vampire teeth still held something that could be considered a poison.

Or as the old doctors used to call it in the 18th century, love poison.

The bite of a vampire left the human in a euphoric state, almost like a trance.

And it really couldn't be fun to be under someone’s control, especially against their will. 

Victor would never put Yuuri through something like that, not for a little bit of blood. 

He had plenty of blood bags in his fridge for that. 

But he didn’t crave a stranger’s blood. He was craving Yuuri’s. 

Stupid vampirism…

Victor sometimes wondered how their lives could be if he had been a human like Yuuri. How normal everything could be. 

They would be able to take long walks in the sunlight, go and buy ice cream, watch the sunset. 

They would be able to fall asleep together. 

Grow old together. 

Victor blinked a few tears away as he tucked in the blanket and making sure that Yuuri’s head was in a good position before he walked upstairs. 

On nights like these, he really wished that he was able to go to sleep. 

He just wanted the night to be over so he could speak to Yuuri. 

He didn’t want to wake him up, Yuuri needed to sleep and he was clearly exhausted.

His aching heart could wait for a few more hours until Yuuri was awake.

Why was time suddenly moving so slowly? Ever since Yuuri came along, it felt like time had changed. During the days, it all went by in a flash, and as soon as Yuuri wasn’t there, every single second moved agonizingly slow. 

If Yuuri had been like him, that wouldn’t be a problem…

Victor wanted to slap himself. 

Elizabeth and her omegas had really gotten into his head. 

There was something strange about seeing them look so happy and content.

Something almost ached within him. 

Jealousy? 

Did he really want that kind of relationship with Yuuri? 

He never wanted Yuuri to be unhappy, and he also couldn’t push him into doing something that would ruin his life. Besides, Yuuri needed to be a vampire for it to work.

Otherwise he wouldn’t make it.

Being a vampire really had a downside, and being an omega vampire had an even worse side. 

They were still mortal and they were usually the targets for humans’ hatred of his kind. 

If there was a way to make Yuuri an alpha vampire then maybe… 

Victor cursed the fact that he couldn’t remember how he became one or what had transformed him.

He only had faint memories of agonizing pain and climbing up from under the ground. 

That was a different time he didn’t really want to remember.

He had really been a monster back then…

No.

He didn’t want Yuuri to go through that. 

He wanted Yuuri to feel the sunlight on his skin and the joy of dreaming and good food. 

Eternal life mean nothing if he had nothing to live for. 

But Victor couldn’t deny that he loved the idea of an eternal life with Yuuri. 

They could move into a castle and start a family of immortals together. 

They could live the whole vampire cliché as a big, happy family. 

Forever.

That word didn’t sound so bad when Yuuri was included in it.

Then the other scenario struck him. 

A forever without Yuuri.

And that was the forever he was going to get if he never turned Yuuri. 

A forever with loneliness…

He swallowed thickly before turning on the TV. He really needed a distraction. 

But before he was able to turn anything on, someone suddenly knocked on the door. 

He really didn’t expect anyone coming by.

Especially not around this time, it was nearly 4:00am. 

He hurried downstairs, casting a quick glance to Yuuri to make sure that he was still asleep before he opened the door. 

“You never kissed me goodnight,” Elizabeth said as she stood there. Outside his door. 

Victor placed a hand on the door frame to keep her from getting in. “What are you doing here?” he asked sternly. 

“I just told you,” Elizabeth said innocently. 

“How did you find out where I live?” Victor asked. 

“I don’t like being lied to, Victor,” Elizabeth said, her smile in place but Victor could see the anger underneath. “You were acting strange at the restaurant and you’re acting even stranger now. You’re hiding something.” 

Victor was fully aware that his heart was no longer beating, but he still felt as if it was about to beat out of his chest. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Then you have no reason not to invite me in,” Elizabeth said. 

“Where are your omegas?” Victor asked instead. 

“They’re safe,” Elizabeth claimed as she took a small step forward. “Your turn. What are you hiding… Or should I ask who?” 

Victor stepped out of his apartment and closed the door behind him. Elizabeth couldn’t hurt him since he was a fellow alpha, and she couldn’t hurt Yuuri in a home that she hadn’t been invited to. “What do you want?” he asked. 

“The truth, Vitya,” Elizabeth said. “If you’re keeping your own little human plaything in there, it’s fine, but you cannot lie about it. Not to another alpha.” 

“It’s not like that,” Victor protested. “It’s… Complicated.” 

“Then explain,” Elizabeth demanded. “Or maybe I should make a phone call to the other alphas. Maybe we need to settle this with a counsel?” 

“No,” Victor said sternly before sighing. “I just… I barely know our relationship myself. He’s… Special to me.” 

Elizabeth tilted her head a little. “You love him,” she said as a statement. 

“I…” Victor couldn’t deny it. “It’s…”

“...Complicated,” Elizabeth finished with air quotes. “It looks very simple to me… You’re being corrupted with humanity.” 

“What?!” Victor asked. “That’s not true.” 

“So you’ve made him yours then?” Elizabeth questioned. “You turned him to one of us?”

“No, but…” 

“Is he the one making all the choices? Is he your pet or are you his?” 

“Stop!” Victor snapped. “I’m not his pet, but… He’s not mine either.” 

“Do you remember what happened to Nosferatu?” Elizabeth asked. 

Nosferatu was a vampire that had fallen in love with humanity and had worked for hundred of years to try and come up with a cure for vampirism. But it had backfired and turned him to dust. 

That was currently the only thing they knew of that had the power to kill an alpha vampire. 

“He didn’t just destroy himself, but he could have destroyed all of us, if a human had gotten their hands on his research,” Elizabeth continued. “So it’s very important that you’re honest to all of us. And if something or someone is trying to turn you against us…” 

“That’s not going to happen,” Victor promised. 

“So you are planning on turning him?” Elizabeth asked. “You can’t let him learn too much about us and then let him go… There are humans out there that still wants us gone, and don’t you think that a human that’s been living with a vampire can be useful for that?” 

“He won’t turn on me,” Victor said with conviction he didn’t even knew he had. 

“The will of humans aren’t usually as strong under torture,” Elizabeth said. “And those humans will stop at nothing…” 

Victor immediately felt worry stir within him. “I would never let anything happen to him,” he claimed. “If anyone comes after him…” 

“You won’t be able to stop it,” Elizabeth said. “It’s not like you would be able to track him, they know how to cover their tracks, and they would not keep him nearby… If you underestimate humans, you will have no one to blame but yourself. They are like… Cockroaches, you stomp one down and another one will rise up to take its place, they may be pathetic alone, but they are strong in numbers.” 

Victor was fully aware of that. There was a reason to why humans were still ruling the world, and it really wasn’t because of their strength. 

“I’m just asking you to look after that human of yours,” Elizabeth said seriously. “And never, and I mean never… Lie to me again.”

Victor had never seen her angry before, and he couldn’t help but to feel chills travel up his spine from the look in her eyes. He never wanted to see it again. “I won’t,” he promised. “Thank you for your advice.”

Elizabeth smiled before she turned around, ready to leave. “That’s what friends are for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? With the alpha vampires and the vampire hunters being on different sides, will that mean the end for these two? <3 
> 
> Or how will the soulmates get their way out of this one? ;) <3
> 
> Let me know what you thought! <3 And I hope that you 8 from last chapter are still around <3<3 
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving me comments, they really mean the world to me <3<3 
> 
> Love you <3
> 
> KUDOS!!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tell me what you think of this story! (^w^) <3<3


End file.
